


Heaven Is...

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh defines heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Is...

Calleigh dropped her towel, not caring where it landed on the hardwood floor and crawled between the sheets. They were clean, crisp, cool, and she was in heaven. There was nothing better than crawling into a freshly made bed and stretching out to feel every inch of it. She amended her definition of heaven when she felt Horatio join her and pull her to him. Heaven was sharing a freshly made bed with Horatio. A lazy morning spent in said bed with Horatio, the comics section, a crossword puzzle and a cup of coffee with no hurry to be anywhere.


End file.
